Rumit
by mizuke forever
Summary: Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari teman masa kecil?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: SasuXSaku**

 **Warn: diadaptasi dari komik THE UGLY PRINCESS karya Masami Tsudta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh Sakura, kau berteman dengan Sasuke-kun sejak kecil ya?"

Ukh... Mulai lagi deh...

"Iya sih... Tapi,"

"Heee serius nih Jidat?!"

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali ngobrol sama Sasuke-kun! Tapi banyak sekali cewek yang mendekatinya! Bagus deh! Sekarang aku sudah punya umpannya."

Umpan? Emangnya aku makanan ikan! Bahasa mereka seperti iblis.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun suka gadis cantik kan? Kurasa dia pacaran sama pengurus kelas 3 deh,"

"Hee yang benar?"

"Yang kudengar dia malah pacaran sama anak kelas 1."

"Hihihihi banyak gosip tentang Sasuke-kun ya, bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?"

"Kayaknya sih..." kugaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "sejak masuk SD, aku tidak berteman lagi dengannya jadi... Aku tidak tahu hehehehe..."

Angin suram menerpa wajahku...

"Apa katamu! Ayo berteman lagi dengannya Jidat!"

Mereka semua salah paham.

"Aduh! Tapi aku..."

"Kau andalan kami jangan bantah!"

"Iya Sakura-chan bantu kami!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memang berteman dengan Sasuke waktu kecil... Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari teman masa kecil...

Wu-wuah dia datang... Sasuke.

Terdengar kucuran air, sepertinya dia juga sedang mencuci tangan.

Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Waktu kecil kami memang sangat akrab bahkan pipi kami saling menempel tanpa canggung.

Tapi kalau sekarang seperti itu kan malu...

Ukh... Mengingatnya saja udah membuat wajahku memerah! Apalagi dia sudah jadi cowok yang tinggi ugh! Curang.

Dan kini dia satu sekolah denganku!

Dia sama sekali tidak bicara, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan uh menakutkan... Aku takut padanya...

Dia bukan lagi Sasuke-chan yang kukenal.

Padahal waktu masih kecil kami sangat dekat dan menyenangkan... Tapi lambat laun pribadi kami jadi berubah, hobi dan pergaulan kamipun berbeda.

Itu cara alami yang memisahkan kami...

"Eh, kok bukumu berbeda dengan yang kemarin Sakura?"

"Yang kemarin sudah habis kubaca."

"Hah sudah habis?"

"Wah! kau baca karya novelis asing?"

"Ya begitulah, aku sangat suka baca novel misteri seperti karya; Agatha Christie, Hillary Queen, Rex Stout dan masih banyak lagi hehehe..."

senyumku mengembang, aaah novel adalah hidupku...

"Di toko buku ada 10 rak novel misteri, tapi dibabat habis Sakura dalam waktu 2 bulan."

"Wah Sakura-chan hebat ya,"

"Hehehehe... Aku jadi semakin terlihat pintar kan?" kupasang gaya sok cool.

"Hahahaha apa katamu Jidat?"

"Dasar Sakura culun,"

"Hahahaha ayo cubitin lagi pipinya!"

"Ah jangan dong!"

Aku mendapatkan ribuan cubitan gemas dari teman-temanku.

"Eh iya semalam nonton Akatsuki tidak?"

"Wah nonton dong!"

"Keren banget deh! Aku suka Nagato-kun!"

"Kalau aku sih suka Sasori-kun dia imut sih hihi,"

"Kenal Naruto kelas 2-E tidak? Dia mengaku wajahnya mirip Nagato lho!"

"Hahahaha tampang kayak kucing begitu ngaku-ngaku!"

"Mirip sih... Cat rambutnya doang hahahaa!"

Dicuekin, mending aku keperpus aja ah...

"Heee Jidat! Mau pergi kemana!?"

Hiiii... Mereka berteriak lalu mengepungku!

"Aku mau keper-"

"Kau kan sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi tidak tahu apa-apa soal cowok! Kau tahu yang namanya SMAP tidak sih?"

"Itu dasar untuk jadi siswi yang normal tahu."

Ukh... Mereka itu...

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Oh iya? Kalau begitu sebutkan salah satu nama anggota Akatsuki?"

"Akamichi Chioji." Jawabku pelan.

"Hmph... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka sampai terdengar dikoridor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memang kurang pergaulan...

"Haruno-san, perpustakaannya akan segera ditutup."

"Ah, iya..." dia adalah ketua pengurus perpustakaan. "terima kasih atas pinjaman bukunya senpai,"

"Oh kau sudah selesai membacanya ya?"

Aku tidak tertarik pada cowok, bahkan aku tidak bisa bicara dengan cowok. Buku jauh lebih mengasikkan.

Dan... Aku lebih suka buku...

Bel pulang sekolah memang terdengar menyenangkan aku bisa bersenandung riang. Sebab aku bisa melanjutkan membaca novelku dirumah.

Aku melihat Sasuke sedang dikerumuni para gadis.

Iiih...

Dengan santai ku melewati kerumunan itu.

Aku... Tidak suka orang yang mencolok, terutama gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

Aku tak akan bisa seperti cewek-cewek itu...

 _"Haha kau berteman dengan Sasuke-kun? Sulit dipercaya deh."_ bahkan teman-temanku pun tidak percaya kan?

Ugh sial!

Aku menikmati perjalanan kereta dengan membaca. Tak sengaja aku berpaling dari buku karena melihat sesosok yang tidak asing.

Glek! Ga-gawat Sasuke naik kereta yang sama denganku!

Ukh... Jadi pulang bareng deh!

Kami benar-benar pulang bersama.

Dia jalan tak jauh didepanku, dia seperti akan melihat kearah belakang.

Ja-jangan menengok dong!

Reflek ku tundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak suka... Perasaanku jadi kacau begini...

Padahal dulu kami sering menyusuri jalan ini sambil bergandeng tangan. Tapi sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku pulang..."

"Ah, sudah pulang nak,"

"Hai Sakura-chan."

"Wah nante Mikoto!" senyumku sumeringah, tante Mikoto datang berkunjung.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura-chan sudah makin tinggi saja." aku suka tante Mikoto.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sakura-chan tidak pernah main kerumah tante lagi, tidak suka main sama anak tante lagi ya?"

"E-eh? Bukan begitu kok,"

"Main sama Sasuke lagi dong!"

Ma-main kami kan, sudah SMA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-chan beli motor ya? Bahaya sekali akhir-akhir ini kan sering terjadi kecelakaan."

"Ya."

"Sakura berhenti baca buku saat makan!" ibu menyambar bukuku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kan dirumah sendiri ini,"

"Tetap tidak boleh!" bukuku diapit diketiaknya ugh!

"Eh Sakura, Sasuke-chan jadi keren ya," apa-apaan sih ibu... "kemarin ibu bertemu dengannya lalu dia menyucap salam. Duh, ibu jadi deg-degan deh hihihihi..."

Heeh...?!

"Apa Sakura tidak deg-degan juga?" tanya ibu dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak tuh." jawabku santai.

"Ukh Saki jangan baca buku terus dong,"

Ibu kami sangat akrab. Ibuku sering membahas Sasuke-chan, itu sebabnya aku tahu keadaannya sampai detik ini. Hm... Apa tante Mikoto juga sering membicarakan tentangku seperti ibu ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah anginnya nyaman..."

"Musim panas sudah selesai..."

Musim favoriteku ke 2 setelah musim semi telah tiba. "Musim gugur i coming!"

"Waduh mulai lagi deh si Sakura."

Bruuuuk!

Tumpukan buku telah menanti ku! "aku tak akan bergeser dari depan rak buku! Dunia asing terbuka lebar untuk kutelusuri!" aku semakin antusias!

"Musim gugur ini saat paling tepat untuk memuaskan dahagaku! Buku-buku didunia ini tak akan pernah habis kubaca sampai seumur hidupku!"

"Buku-buku ini akan kubawa sampai ke liang kuburku!" teriakku mantap.

Tanpa sadar aku jadi bahan sorotan.

"Te-tenanglah Sakura-chan,"

"Malu maluin aja nih."

"Maaf ya aku terlalu histeris..." ya hanya buku yang bisa membuatku lepas kendali.

"Tidak apa-apa sih kalau Sakura menyukai sesuatu..."

"Tapi kami khawatir Sakura-chan jadi maniak."

"Makanya kau harus tertarik pada laki-laki Jidat, kau harus punya pengalaman seperti tokoh yang ada dinovel-novel."

Teman-temanku selalu menyeruakkan pendapat untukku. Mereka teman yang baik.

"Hm... Mungkin ada yang cocok untukku..."

"Ah, masa sih!?"

"Selamat Saki! Wah akhirnya..."

Tuh kan mereka langsung heboh...

"Siapa? Sasuke-kun ya?"

Uh salah sasaran tahu, "Bukan!" gelengku cepat.

"Hem lalu siapa?"

"Ketua pengurus perpustakaan."

"Hmph! Ya ampun, cari cowoknya tidak jauh-jauh dari perpustakaan hahahahaha!"

"A-apa salahnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura... Tolong dong, bawakan makanan ini kerumah Sasuke-chan!"

Ibu menghampiriku yang tengah sibuk membaca buku dikamar. Tentu saja aku menolak! "tidak mau ah!"

"Ibu sedang sibuk! Ayo cepat!"

"Kalau tidak mau ibu bilang ayah nih, biar kamu dimarahi!"

Ugh kejamnya ibu!

Pintu keluarga Uchiha terbuka setelah aku menekan bel.

Wah... Dia muncul!

"Ah, maaf... Tante mana?" tanyaku gugup.

"Lagi pergi."

"Oh begitu, ini dimakan ramai-ramai ya," dia menerima bungkusan yang aku bawa.

"Lho? Haruno-san kan?"

Ehh!?

Ada tamu dirumah Sasuke...?

"Ah, iya hehehe..." sapaku canggung.

I-itukan... Anak kelas sebelah...

Kuputuskan untuk segera pulang, "rasanya aku sudah melihat sesuatu yang rahasia..." gadis itu memang cantik pantas saja...

"Mereka berduaanku dirumah... Ada perlu apa ya?" kepalaku menggeleng cepat, "ukh itu bukan urusanku!"

Dorongan itu terasa semakin kuat...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimusim gugur awal aku menyukai seseorang meskipun diam-diam. Dia sering meminjamiku buku dan menjelasakan hal-hal yang tidak ku mengerti. Aku mengaguminya.

Tapi dia sudah berhenti jadi pengurus karena sudah naik kelas 3.

Aku harus menegaskan perasaanku padanya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah punya pacar..."

Aku harus tetap tersenyum! "Jangan dipikirkan ya, aku sama sekali tidak berharap kok."

"Selamat berjuang diujian masuk nanti senpai..."

Ya, aku memang tidak berharap... Karena sudah tahu akan begini hasilnya... Aku tahu, aku juga harus mengalami kepedihan seperti yang dirasakan tokoh utama dinovel-novel.

Air mataku menetes... Dan Sasuke melihatku.

Dia tidak akan mengerti, bagaimana perasaan pedih dan hancurnya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kenapa didunia ada orang-orang seperti dia yang bisa meraih begitu banyak cinta dalam sekejap.

Aku... Tidak mengerti... Hal seperti ini tidak pernah kutemukan dalam buku.

Akankah ada seseorang yang menyukaiku di dunia ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti...

Aku tetap tegar dan semakin giat membaca novel.

"Kau makan eskrim sambil baca?"

"Nanti bukumu basah lho Sakura-chan."

Keseharianku berjalan seperti biasa.

Musim dingin datang.

Drap... Drap... Drap... Suara langkah kaki ibu terdengar sampai penjuru rumah.

"Sakura! Sasuke-chan kecelakaan!" triak ibuku panik.

Aku merespon dan menghentikan kegiatan membacaku.

"Sudah ibu bilang, naik motor itu berbahaya."

"Tak apa-apa kalau cuma patah tulang kan bu?"

"Ayo kita jenguk Sasuke-chan!"

Akhirnya aku dipaksa untuk ikut menjenguk.

Dia tertidur kepalanya di perban dan tangan kirinya di gips.

Hem... Gimana ya... Apa aku tinggalkan catatan saja ya? Terus pergi menyusul ibu...

Kuputuskan untuk menungguinya dan duduk didekat jendela.

"Ngh..."

Dheg!?

Suaranya terdengar...

"Ah..." dia sudah bangun.

"Eh, ini... Majalah untuk kau baca."

"Hn."

Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja.

Hem... Dia diam saja...

Mau pulang ah... Sebelum ketemu teman-teman yang lain.

Habisnya... Dia tidak bicara, akukan sudah capek-capek menjenguknya. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Sudahlah." Eh!?

"Tidak usah datang kesini."

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan kesini. Pulang saja."

Ke-kenapa dia bicara begitu? Aku tersentak. "a-apa?"

Dia buang muka ukh!

Aku tidak kenal orang ini...

Aku berlalri kencang. Dia marah tanpa sebab yang tidak ku ketahui...

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Belasan tahun berlalu. Dia berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku terkejut!

Aku selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman masa kecilku, meskipun kini semuanya jadi kikuk dan tidak bicara lagi...

Kukira masih ada yang tersisa diantara kami. Tapi, kini tidak ada lagi yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

Memalukan aku memang bodoh... Karena keasikan membaca buku, aku tidak sadar kalau Sasuke telah berubah drastis.

Aku sangat bodoh...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali masuk sekolah, tapi setelah itu Sasuke semakin jauh dariku.

3 tahun berlalu sangat cepat, kami mulai bersiap untuk ujian dan menentukan universitas lanjutan lalu kamipun semua lulus.

"Lho? Sakura sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, aku harus langsung kerumah nenekku." aku segera bergegas.

"Nanti kutelepon ya Jidat!"

"Kita kumpul-kumpul liburan musim semi."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "baiklah."

Bersusah payah aku berlari ah tapi keretanya! "wu-wuah tunggu!" segera kupercepat tempo lariku.

Dan aku berhasil masuk, "hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." nafasku tersengal hufh... Untung keburu!

Eh? Orang dihadapanku tinggi sekali ya... Aku mendongkak, a-aah! Ternyata Sasuke... Celaka! Aku terjatuh dalam keadaan serba runyam.

Aku sangat canggung karena reaksi Sasuke hanya diam. Tapi posisi kami saling berhadapan ukh bagaimana ini...

"Ah... Sudah pulang?" tanyaku seberani mungkin.

Dia masih diam saja dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tuh kan! Dia pasti masih marah...

"Iya... Aku masuk angin."

Lho? Dia tidak marah? Ba-baguslah.

"Kau dekat-dekat aku, nanti tertular lho..." dia bicara sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak gampang sakit kok orangnya."

"Sakura masuk fakultas sastra ya? Selamat ya,"

"Sasuke-kun juga selamat atas kelulusanmu..."

Kami bisa bicara juga... Padahal aku tidak berharap bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi bukannya aku juga tidak suka sih...

"Hari ini kita bisa ngobrol juga ya,"

Aku tersentak, "eh?"

"Sakura kan sangat benci padaku."

"A-apa? Aku tidak benci kok,"

"Bohong, tiap kali bicara denganku, ekspresi wajahmu tidak enak dilihat."

Eh, apa aku terlihat begitu? "kelihatannya begitu ya? Bukan kok,"

"Aku ini... Cuma malu..." aku jujur dan tersenyum padanya.

"Soalnya Sasuke-kun sangat populer dikalangan cewek. Aku jadi merasa kau bukan lagi 'Sasuke-chan' yang dulu." aku mengungkapkan semua apa yang ada dibenakku selama ini, "dan aku juga tidak tahu harus jadi bagaimana hehehe tapi kalau diingat-ingat rasanya seperti kembali kemasa kecil ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" panggilku lagi karena tak mendapat respon.

"Sakura maaf!" wajah Sasuke memerah menahan malu sama sepertiku.

Sepertinya...

Kami sama-sama salah paham..

Aku merasa Sasuke telah berubah drastis, sedangkan Sasuke mengira aku membencinya. Dia jadi kesal padaku.

Itu sebabnya waktu dirumah sakit dia marah padaku. Dan bilang, "kalau tidak suka padaku, jangan datang kesini." yang arti sebenarnya, "sebetulnya aku ingin kau datang kesini."

Haaaa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita... Bodoh sekali ya,"

"Tapi mungkin itu yang disebut paranoid."

"Karena aku tidak menyukai diriku yang sekarang, selalu bersenang-senang dengan para gadis. Sedangkan Sakura larut dalam satu hal yang disukai... Itu yang membuatku merasa tidak pantas menemanimu." aku mendengarkan curahan hatinya...

Meski begitu, kami tetap ingin kembali kemasa itu. Masa kecil kami yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhenti merayu cewek." aku tidak suka sikapmu itu!

"Ya, tak akan kuulangi, aku serius sekarang."

"Tiap hari bermain dengan Sakura, melepas 3 orang gadis cantik. Kau tetap tidak pernah membosankan!"

Heeee?! "apa maksudmu?"

"Hehehe..." dia malah terkekeh.

Terkadang... Perasaanku jadi aneh jika kami saling bertatapan...

Tapi untuk sementara ini...

"Cuacahnya cerah ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hari ini kan mendung..."

Anggap saja sepasang sahabat masa kecil kembali bersama lagi.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Cerita ini emg diambil dari komik the ugly princess. Tapi bukan cerita utamanya diambil tapi cerita lain yang berjudul: Hubungan yang kacau. Semua suka ^-^d


End file.
